The long-term goal of the South Texas Pediatric Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (STP-MB-CCOP) is to reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer among Mexican-American (M- A; herein used synonymously with Hispanic) children and adolescents residing in the service area. The four specific aims of the STP-MB-CCOP are: 1) Provide comprehensive, integrated data management services accessible to pediatric oncology providers serving the geographic region known as South Texas; 2) Provide travel support for pediatric oncologists, data management and support personnel to outreach clinics within the medically under served areas; 3) Provide a centralized Spanish translation system culturally sensitive to the Mexican-American population in the service area; and 4) Develop local cancer control pilot initiatives relevant to the Mexican-American population in the service area. The research plan involves the operation of a Clinical Research Office in San Antonio that coordinates the data management activities of the component institutions, including primary data collection and submission, IRB approval, Spanish translation, research base audits and sample collection. It will use the Informatics Data Exchange and Acquisition System (IDEAS) a Web based system that can be accessed by all STP-MB- CCOP centers regardless of their location. Outreach activities at all level (education, data management support of resident pediatric oncologist and outreach clinics) will be provided in border counties to allow children and adolescents with cancer to have access to clinical trials. Centralized Spanish translation of consent forms and educational materials will assure that all patients and family receives information in their own language with a resulting positive impact on compliance with treatment. STP-MB-CCOP is attempting to remedy the paucity of pediatric cancer control and preventive trials by developing local cancer control initiatives pertinent to the Mexican-American population and expandable to other COG CCOP institutions. The program has an ongoing evaluation program involving weekly meetings between institution PIs and their CRAs, monthly meeting of the Administrative Executive Committee and quarterly meeting involving all STP-MB-CCOP members to review the consortium activities.